Before The Flood
by Narch
Summary: One-shot story, happens in the end of their middle school and before they start in high school, so this story happens before 'True love' 3 year before , Be in mind this story can end up with more chapter, and Rating can change.


**I don't own any character - Disney does!**

Okay, This is the story in my Fan fiction universe, still true to the main story.

Story happens just before the flood, And if you have read 'True Love', then you will understand the end.

Meant to be One-shot but it can change.

- By the way, *True Love* is Rated M for a reason.

* * *

**Before the flood**

"Rooon... Stop fouling around!" The Red haired Teen yell.

The red haired teen starts to trow out more clothes.

Without looking behind her, she has build a pyramid of clothes, and covering a 13 year old blonde boy.

"Ron?" The Red Haired Girl look confusing around her room trying to find the blonde boy.

With Confusing and sadness, she move away from her closet to her bed and let herself fall down.

_"I knew it, he don't want to go dance with me!, " Kim think, "I should had asked him, instead of just drag him. But we had always gone together.."_

"KP?" The Red haired girl jump from her bed, and looking to the place where the voice was coming from.

"KP, a little help here...?" The voice was coming from the pyramid of clothes.

"Ron what are you doing in there?" The red haired teen start to remove the clothes slowly away from the blonde boy.

"uhm, KP, " The blonde boy stammered, "You know... we have known each other since pre-K... and since I'm your date..."

"Date?" the Red haired Girl interrupt him and smile at him

"_He want to be my date?" She thinks, " Is Ron going to ask me to take our friendship to date level?..._

_Like he asked me to be his best friend, after the end of pre-k ? ooh... teen hormone! ohmygod"_

_"KP?.. Nooo... uhm.. I mean... I want to.. oh..." The blonde boy start to sweat, after some heavy breathing he _continue," KP, as your best friend I going, I mean best friend date... and I.. I... I bought your a dress"

The blonde boy remove more clothes from the floor and show her the box from club banana, "I was unpacking my backpack until you throw clothes on me" He use his goofy smile.

_"oh, why i thinking of dating?... " she wondering, " wait, is from Club Banana!... He is so sweet..."_

Kim was starting to smile , and her eye where dreaming at the blonde face

The blonde boy has lift the dress up, and where looking curiosity on his best friend.

"I know, It is dark blue and not the must formal dress to wear,

and Bonnie probably have a more expensive dress...but"

He was looking down on his feet, " I... I think you will look way better then her with this dress"

"That so sweet Ron!" Without a warning She jump and gave him a big hug that nearly cause The Blonde Boy to loose his balance.

Kim was breaking the hug and gave Ron a kiss on his cheek. Smiling happily she walked over to her closet and start to undress.

Ron move his hand up to where Kim had kissed, still blushing he sighed, and look at Kim and jump on the sigh.

Kim has only her bra and panties on, with her back face him, he put his hand to cover his eyes and turn around still blushing. He didn't know that Kim had seen his reaction on the mirror.

Kim was laughing in her mind over Ron reaction, _"why does he always turn around? He had seen me naked before" _

She wondering, _"but is fun to tease him.. wait why am i teasing him?.. do I li..."_

Before Kim can finish her thinking, Ron interrupt:

"KP, are you done" He ask, still his hands covering his eyes and his back facing her.

Kim turn her head to look at Ron. "Yeah, how do I look?" without notice she where walking over to him, grab his arm and turn him slowly around to face her. Their face where close, their eyes meet.

_'Why do i want to kiss Ron? Do i have feeling for him... No, this is the same feeling, I love him as a friend, he is my best friend!.. but why do i want to kiss him on his lips.. open mouth with _Tongu_e... Wait!.. Kim relax, I want to kiss him because he is my best friend, and have done some nice sweet thing... like i kiss him on the cheek in pre-k when he return my lost ball... and the kiss on his lips after he returned from the camp wann.. erhm something, well when he was sleeping any ways... and i had kissed him countless of time!..._

_Ókay Kim, Ron is Ron... The feeling is the same... The teenage _hormone_ is just confusing your Friendship with real love feeling, Yeah, that what it is... he never return my kisses any ways, not even a peek on the cheek... i wish he will kiss me now... so i could be su... "_

"KP, are you there?" Ron ask.

"Oh, sorry Ron i zoned out" Kim answer and close her eyes, with a deep breath she then ask:

"Ron what is different between a best friendship kiss and a bf/gf kiss?... "

Without notice she had move her other hand to Ron other shoulders, and where holding him like she where ready to shake him, if he do not answer her question.

"KP, I don't really know. I never kissed a girl, but I think a real kiss is at leas an open mouth kiss.. you know?" Ron where now starting to look down at his feet. "... and both should return the kiss.."

"So all my kisses don't count? Not even the kiss on you li... cheeks.. i mean cheeks" she stopped, when her mind just start to understand Ron answer, and her own outburst, she then start to blush and look down on her feet. "So, what you mean by never kissed a girl?.. what about me?"

Ron look Confusing at her: " What is you point KP?

_'he don't count me as a girl?.. Or is because he think it was just some peeks on cheeks and lips- okay the lips part he didnt know about, not a real lips lock/open mouth smacking... just a peek when he was sleeping"'She wondering._

"Ron, then i never had kissed a guy... " she said hopefully that he get the point, " well not a bf/gf kiss any ways"

Ron looks confusing at her: " Kim... kim, what about Walter? The guy your brace got lock with?.. I.. think that a open mouth kiss"

Kim where in shock, Ron only use 'Kim' when there something wrong.

She look up, using half puppy pout trying to get Ron attention. "Ron.. that's was nearly 1-2 year ago!...,

I though it was you.. I mean i was going to give you a fast kiss on the li.. I mean cheek... like this"

She then gave Ron a fast kiss on his cheek, before continue,

" you know friendship kiss... I had just return from the camp, where I got my last black belt, the 2 week away from you... I mean.. I missed you..

I didn't know, that Walter was with you... you mom let me in before went to work, and I use my skills to surprise you, instead you where in the bathroom and Walter was playing with Rufus...and, and, before i knew it was going to pull away.. then he kissed me, not me kissing him! "

Kim stop and grab Ron hands, lead him to her bed and sit down, she then turn to face Ron

"Ron, it was at accident... when i realize it fill.. awkward .. i open my eyes.. I was shocked, I was trying to say something.. i panicked... then our brace lock.. " Kim don't know why she was acting defensive. " Ron... please put it on the accident file."

Kim then smile slyly, after her mind start to process what she just said.

_"I think he got the point now.. maybe i should learn closer to him, maybe he will kiss me then..." _

She thinks and smile evilly to her self . Kim start to move her head closer to Ron.

_"Oh, he start to lean closer to me..." _

With a smile she close her eyes to wait for the kiss. but instead a kiss Ron gave her a hug..

He then whisper to her ear. " KP, not that i am complaining, but shouldn't we be ready for the dance?"

Kim grinning and breaking the hug, then rise from the bed and standing with her arms cross while looking at Ron, after some few minute past, She smile and take his left hand with her right and drag him down from the room...

"Mom?... Dad?.. Me and Ron are ready to go" Kim call out.

An elder Woman stood at the end of the stairs smiling and with her arm crossed.. just before she open her mouth to say something, a loud 'bang' come from the kitchen.. some few seconds later, 2 dark brown haired twins where running from the kitchen, with angry naked mole rat just behind them.

The twins where running up to Kim and Run, and decide to hide behind the 2 teens.

the naked mole rat stop and stand beside The elder woman and start to taps his foot.

"Tim and Jim, why is Rufus angry?" the elder woman ask the twins.

"Mom, we where just testing our duplicator on the cheese... " One of the twins answer.

"...but instead of duplicating, it kinda explode "the other finished

"we are sorry, we didn't know it was Rufus cheese" the say in _unison_.

"cheese!... hmf...Miine!" squeak the naked mole rat.

"Boys, this is your sister and Ronald big dance..." the elder man say amuse from the den. " Your guys promise to take care Rufus... "

"But we where just trying to make unlimited cheese" yell the twins in unison.

"well boys, let go to the store and buy some more cheese then" the elder man ask.

"but... daaad..." the twins interrupt.

"... and some extra cheese to test" the elder man continue with a smirk to his sons.

"Dad, mom , can Ron stay here for the night?" Kim ask slyly. " it's been a while since Ron had A sleep over.. and i want to spen... I mean since we are going to South America Friday next week... and we need to pick classes for High School next week too, we don't have much time before i am 1000's of mile away from Ron.. for another 3 and a half week.."

"kimme-cub, Ron will be ther... oouh" the Elder man grimace. " I mean Ron will be fine, and yes he can stay.. now get some food, when i return from the store, I can drive you and Ronald to the dance, maybe we can take some swing, so you can see the Middleton High." the elder man smile to Ron and Kim, then turn his face to his wife with a sorry expression.

The elder woman just smile and gave a peek on his cheek and heading to dinner room.

Kim raise one of her eyes brow and look at Ron. " Ron, don't you think Mom and Da... My mom and Dad acted weird?..."

"I don't know KP, but then there your births day in 3 week..." he then lead her to the dinner room´, before continue. "...and mine in 2 weeks, our 14 years births day, and we are 1000's of miles away from each other.. just the summer before we enter a new chapter... that why I gave you the dress... and i was going to give you another present when we meet after the end of you travel... I wanted to give you today, but mom told me to wait... they said we would be holding bithdays together, or something"

* * *

(A/N)

Well, The story is meant to be one-shot, but it can change, It it really up to those that have read 'True love' so far, to decide about they wanted to hear what happened in the Flood mission in detail ;)

If this story continue, then the rating can change.


End file.
